


A Final Lesson

by KiteTheKid



Series: Teaching a Lesson [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiteTheKid/pseuds/KiteTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> A much requested sequel. :)
> 
> *See end for Chinese translation done by the wonderful and loving Zoomixy!

It was the night of Anakin’s birthday, and Obi-Wan had thrown a party in celebration. Jedi and Padawan alike all came, even the Queen Amidala making an appearance. This pleased Anakin greatly, as alcohol flowed now that he was of age. He abstained after his first glass, however, knowing that he had plans later tonight. 

Plans that Obi-Wan was currently unaware of. 

Anakin enjoyed himself nonetheless, joking and flirting where it seemed appropriate. Never with Obi-Wan though. That would be too revealing for Anakin’s liking. 

Ever since the “Meditation Incident” as he called it in his head, he had been thinking of different ways to provoke Obi-Wan into further action. It wasn’t hard, he knew, to get under his Master’s skin. Obi-Wan was far too perceptive when it came to Anakin, though it didn’t stop Anakin from eliciting his more primal emotions.

After the party died down, and the last of the people left, Obi-Wan turned to him. His eyes were pensive. “You have restrained yourself from the alcohol quite well, Padawan. Is there a reason for this?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin bit his lip, hesitating before answering. “Well . . . actually . . . I thought that, since you’re my Master, and it’s my birthday . . .” 

Obi-Wan gestured for him to continue. 

“Well, I wanted you to take me to a club for the first time.” Anakin finally admitted, looking up at Obi-Wan with puppy-dog eyes. 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Is that the reason you restrained yourself? You expected me to agree to take you for drinks afterwards?”

Anakin, holding the puppy-dog eyes in place, trying to look as innocent as possible, nodded almost hesitantly. He could tell that it was working when Obi-Wan’s face softened.

“Very well, padawan. Let’s go before it gets too late.” 

Anakin smiled, glad that his plan had worked. “Thank you, Master! Just give me five minutes to get ready!” He said, giving him a quick hug before rushing passed his Master to his room. 

Obi-Wan stood puzzled. Why would Anakin need to get ready to go get drunk?

Anakin took more than five minutes, and Obi-Wan didn’t say anything when he came out of his room, looking rather flushed. He also didn’t say anything about the fact that he was wearing the exact same robes as when he had gone into his room. 

-

The club was how he always remembered it, even though Obi-Wan hadn’t been there in a while. Loud, hot, and head-ache inducing. Anakin looked as if they had just found the lost city of Atlantis, though, so Obi-Wan supposed that he could deal with the atmosphere. 

Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin’s shoulder and led him straight to the bar. Alcohol was the reason they had come, after all. 

“Two shots of vodka and something fruity for my friend here, please.” Obi-Wan told the bartender. 

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a look. “Why did you order me a girly drink?” He pouted, crossing his arms. 

Obi-Wan laughed good-naturedly. “It’s not girly if a guy is drinking it, young Padawan.” Obi-Wan said as his two shots were slid in front of him, and a pink swirly drink was pushed in front of Anakin.

Anakin glared at it like it had personally offended him, but he took a sip from the bendy straw anyway. A look of surprise lit in his eyes as he took another, much larger sip. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to stifle a grin. “Good?” He asked, knocking back one of his shots. It burned going down, but Obi-Wan found it refreshing. 

Anakin looked slighted at the question. “Good enough.” He responded, drinking more of the fruity monstrosity. In all honesty, it was the best alcohol he had ever tasted. All of the other alcohol he had tried burned, and had been made with the purpose of solely getting drunk. 

-

It was well into Anakin’s second drink, and Obi-Wan’s fourth shot, when he started moving to the beat of the music. Or at least, that was Obi-Wan’s take on why he was wiggling in his seat. 

Anakin leaned over closer to his Master, placing a warm hand on his thigh. 

Obi-Wan looked over, but Anakin was focused on his drink, his other hand holding the straw in place as he filled his mouth with the liquid. 

Anakin looked back at him after a moment, swallowing and licking his lips. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed the motion. 

Anakin bit his lip, leaning closer. Obi-Wan blinked, his face turning a bit red before looking away, back to the bar. He didn’t acknowledge Anakin’s hand, which was starting to squeeze and massage his thigh, coming up higher and higher; closer and closer to the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh. 

‘Obi-Wan,’ he sent through the bond, along with an undercurrent of desperation and arousal. 

Obi-Wan ignored him, enveloping Anakin’s hand with his own to pluck it off of his thigh. 

This did nothing to discourage Anakin, however. “Wanna dance?” He asked his Master, giving a small, hopeful smile. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to say no. “Very well. Finish your drink first; you should never leave your drink unattended.” He told him seriously. 

Anakin nodded before sucking down the last of his drink, smiling secretively when Obi-Wan watched him lick his lips afterwards. 

-

Anakin did not dance with him, so much as he danced on him. He was pressed tightly in front of Obi-Wan, as the dance floor was packed and they did not have much room in the first place. He gyrated his hips to the music, pressing his writhing ass right to Obi-Wan’s forming bulge. 

Obi-Wan had to close his eyes, begging the Force for mercy. Anakin would be the death of him. As it was, Obi-Wan was standing still, not dancing. He did not think he had the control to stop himself if he began to rock back into Anakin’s motions. 

Anakin turned around, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan in the guise of dancing. ‘Why aren’t you dancing, Master?’ He sent through the bond, as the music was too loud to speak over. He pressed himself to Obi-Wan’s front, continuing his rocking motions to the beat of the music. 

Anakin took matters into his own hands, grabbing Obi-Wan’s hands (which were respectably by his sides) and placing them around his hips. He then placed his own hands back around Obi-Wan’s neck. 

Their crotches were perfectly aligned now, and Obi-Wan made an important discovery. ‘Anakin’s hard too! That little shit.’ He thought to himself, careful to guard those particular thoughts from the bond. 

Anakin continued to rock their bodies together to the beat, basically dry-humping his Master. He continued to look up at him innocently. 

‘That’s it, I cannot put up with this.’ Obi-Wan thought, untangling himself from a pouting Anakin before dragging him from the dance floor. 

“What’s the matter, Master? Are you okay?” Anakin said, voice concerned. 

Obi-Wan was having none of it. “Come,” He said, grabbing Anakin’s hand and leading him toward the exit, “we’re leaving." 

“Aww, but Master, I only had two drinks.” Anakin pouted, though he followed Obi-Wan relatively easily.

It was a tense drive back to the temple. At least for Obi-Wan. He knew that Anakin was purposefully testing his limits, and they weren’t exactly inexhaustible. 

“One more thing.” Anakin said, as soon as the door had closed. 

Obi-Wan studied him. He looked mildly disheveled, his face flushed (presumably from the alcohol). “What?” He asked, having no basis for Anakin’s words.

“I want one more thing for my birthday.” Anakin said, then added (after seeing Obi-Wan’s incredulous face), “Please.”

Obi-Wan sighed long sufferingly. “What is that, Padawan?”

Anakin bit his lip, his gaze skittering sideways, away from Obi-Wan. 

Then, he did something that Obi-Wan would not expect. Not in a million years. He began to undress. Slowly, one layer at a time, he revealed his bare chest. The nipple piercings beckoned to Obi-Wan enticingly, begging him to lick, suck, tease. 

But that wasn’t what Anakin had in mind at all, apparently. He stripped completely, finally stepping out of his under layers. He was completely naked now, looking small without his robes. But then he turned, his face flushed, and revealed the reason why he had been acting so desperate all night. 

Obi-Wan was completely frozen to the spot, unable to move or speak. Only able to watch the spectacle unfolding in front of him.

Anakin went to the couch, getting on his hands and knees on top of the cushions, revealing a better view. A better view of a small, black anal plug peaking out of his ass. He reached behind him, wiggling it and working it out of him. 

He moaned a bit in the process, sending sparks of pleasure through their bond. “I - I want you to fuck me, Master.” He said as the plug finally slid out, leaving the sight of his gaping ass hole, waiting to be filled. 

Obi-Wan didn’t have a chance. He didn’t have a defense against this. Almost before he even realized, Obi-Wan was walking forward, pushing two thick, calloused fingers into Anakin’s ass. It sent a wave of arousal through him when Anakin moaned, pushing back on his fingers, his ass tightening around his appendages.

Anakin’s ass was well-lubed, Obi-Wan’s fingers instantly becoming slick as he curled them up. He must have hit a sweet spot, because Anakin jerked harshly, a high squeak coming from his throat. 

“Obi-Wan, please, Master, I need you.” Anakin whined, his hips twitching at the stimulus that Obi-Wan’s fingers was providing. 

Obi-Wan hummed, retracting his fingers. “You have been teasing me all night, Padawan. Perhaps it is time for payback?”

“B-but, I’m the one who’s had a dildo in my ass all night!” Anakin spluttered, groaning in frustration when Obi-Wan’s fingers were removed. 

“Well, you should have thought about that beforehand, Padawan.” Obi-Wan told him, giving a small smack to his ass. Anakin jerked forward at the contact, his face heating further. 

“It’s my birthday!” Anakin protested, turning his head to shoot Obi-Wan a glare. 

“And I’ve had enough of your requests for the night.” Obi-Wan countered easily. “Now, on your feet.” Obi-Wan commanded, helping him off the couch. He ignored Anakin’s glare. 

It was now Obi-Wan’s turn to sit on the couch, casually undoing his fly and pulling out his half-hard cock. “On your knees, Padawan. I’m going to give your mouth a better purpose than complaining.” He said.

Anakin got on his knees reluctantly, still glaring up at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, smiled kindly down at Anakin, placing a guiding hand on his jaw and leading his mouth down to Obi-Wan’s cock. “Cover your teeth. Yes, like that. Now wet you lips. Mmm, good.”

Anakin did as instructed, though he kept up the glare, staring up at his Master defiantly. He couldn’t deny the fact that he liked having his mouth on Obi-Wan’s cock, however. He had had a million fantasies about this, and he found that he liked the reality a lot more. 

After a while, he couldn’t keep the illusion up, as he found himself becoming more and more immersed in Obi-Wan’s cock. He loved the way it tasted, the way the length and girth of it stretched and filled his mouth. The occasional dribble of precum spilling from the tip. 

He even loved that too, trying to coax more out with his lips and tongue. His hand came up to stroke what couldn’t fit in his mouth. Judging by the moans coming from his Master above him, he was doing a good job. 

Too soon, Obi-Wan’s hands were at his hair, trying to tug him off. Anakin made a noise of displeasure in his throat, trying his best to stay on the cock to continue sucking. Obi-Wan pulled him off regardless. 

“As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for my cock, Padawan, I would still like to fill your birthday wish of getting fucked.” Obi-Wan said with his usual humor. 

Anakin nodded, if not pouting a bit that he couldn’t suck Obi-Wan’s beautiful cock anymore. 

Obi-Wan helped him to his feet, and Anakin got back into his original position on hands and knees. In his pleasure of sucking Obi-Wan off, he hadn’t realized how achingly hard he had gotten. Obi-Wan slid two fingers in his ass, testing to see if he was still ready. 

Anakin’s ass was as slick as before, though it had gotten a bit tighter without the butt plug holding him open. Obi-Wan removed his fingers, making Anakin whine, before summoning a bottle of lube with the force and slicking himself up so that it would go easier. 

Anakin was just starting to whine when Obi-Wan lined them up and began to push. His head popped into the first ring of muscle with a slow push, and Obi-Wan groaned. Anakin whimpered, shifting backwards to push Obi-Wan further inside. 

Obi-Wan gripped his hips to slow him, continuing to go at his slow, steady pace. Anakin growled. “Master, please, go faster. Please, I need it hard.” 

Obi-Wan used the Force to press lightly against Anakin’s prostate, making Anakin keen. He crept a hand down around Anakin’s front, gripping his already hard and leaking cock. Anakin bucked sharply into the contact, groaning loudly. 

Finally, Obi-Wan began to move faster, though he still kept the pace languid. He stroked Anakin’s cock in time with his thrusts, making Anakin buck and rock back into his rhythm. 

Obi-Wan came first, having already had the sensation of a blow job. Anakin wasn’t far behind, the thought and feel of his Master cumming inside him pushing him over the edge. 

They collapsed, shifting to find a more comfortable position on the couch. They lay in bliss for a few long moments, Obi-Wan holding Anakin to his (still robed) chest. 

“We should get up.” Anakin said, speaking first. 

“Mmhhmm.” Obi-Wan hummed in agreement. 

“I’m laying in a wet spot.” Anakin said with a smirk. 

Obi-Wan sighed, standing and tucking his cock back in his fly. He helped Anakin to his feet. “Let’s take a shower.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [最后一课 （A Final Lesson）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439146) by [Zoomixy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomixy/pseuds/Zoomixy)




End file.
